


Tre(milaottocentosessantatré chilo)metri sopra il cielo

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tanit è così piccolo, così poco importante, adesso.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre(milaottocentosessantatré chilo)metri sopra il cielo

"Ti piace?"

Cyprian chiude gli occhi, a disagio: gli manca ogni pretesa di terreno sotto ai piedi, eppure è saldo e non cade nel vuoto; è alto e forte, eppure si aggrappa al braccio di una donna col corpo da ragazzina e la mente da saggia millenaria come se ne dipendesse della sua vita. _Mi piace, cosa?_ dice tra sé. _Mi piace quello che facciamo ogni sera? Mi piace essere sospeso a tremilaottocentosessantatré chilometri_ \- lo ha detto lei stessa, e chissà che cos'è un _chilometro_ , sembrano tanti passi, perché ha intuito la forma rotondeggiante di Tanit e l'ha abbracciata con una sola occhiata - _sopra la terra che tanto mi piace? Mi piace il tuo corpo, il tuo profumo, la tua bocca che sa di frutta della bella stagione?_ Annuisce, non fidandosi né delle domande né delle loro risposte, e Manila ride, ride soave come non ha mai fatto con Vesper e la sua alterigia, come non fa con Metacomet e il suo prendersi troppo poco sul serio, come non farà con Abilene-- qualunque cosa sia adesso Abilene, sotto quella pettinatura alta come un nido di corvi.

"Non dovresti _guardare_ , Cy, per capire se ti piace davvero?" lo canzona lei, e Cyprian è costretto ad aprire gli occhi, ad abituarsi in fretta al buio pazzesco che avvolge il suo pianeta come una morbida coperta di pelliccia. Volano più in alto di qualsiasi uccello, insieme, e senza sbattere ali che non posseggono: essere una Veggente custode di così tanto potere, sapere che - il giorno del loro matrimonio - quel potere sparirà, e ne resterà solo una calda eco di rimpianto, un'ombra che non potrà ripetere per intero tali prodigi... Cyprian non è più sicuro di volerla sposare. Manila è libera come un uccello. Non vuole essere custode della sua gabbia.

"Sei molto dolce, Cy," continua lei. ( _Non chiamarmi Cy, Manila, è terribile, sembro uno dei fighetti dell'aristocrazia minore, io sono stato un_ tagliapietre, _vent'anni fa._ ) "Cyprian", si corregge, e lui capisce. "Non è una tua scelta prendermi in sposa. È mia. Ne pagherò volentieri le conseguenze. E non so se saprò più leggere i tuoi pensieri," ride leggera, come l'ultimo gorgheggio di un uccello morente. "E comunque, Abby è una ragazza. Quella cosa che tu hai ben avvolta nei tuoi calzoni, ricordi? Lei ci ha rinunciato. Si sente più a suo agio così, in fondo la sua famiglia possiede i segreti della trasformazione magica da sette generazioni.

Tanit è così piccolo, sotto di loro; così poco importante, adesso. Poco importante Abilene, poco importante la guerra per avere Manila, poco importante il cipiglio altero di Lacros e l'ombra sfuggente che lo sorveglia da dietro le quinte. ( _E se fuggissimo?_ )

Manila ride ancora una volta: è un riso acuto, altissimo, che spaventerebbe qualsiasi essere vivente se non fossero racchiusi in un ambiente che li protegge dal vuoto spaventoso che sembra inghiottire tutto, tranne la luce dei soli gemelli e quella che emana il pianeta. E quando smette, lo guarda negli occhi e arrossisce, e gli prende la mano.

"Non hai paura di Lacros?"

"Hah," dice, ad alta voce perché pensieri strani non sviino la sua fermezza, "io non ho paura di niente."

Manila annuisce. Sa che Cyprian non mente. E sa che vuole chiamarlo Cy anche durante il suo esilio eterno da Tanit... se mai deciderà in tal senso.


End file.
